


Not A Monster

by Trekkiehood



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: "death", Canonical Character Death, Funeral, Gen, Loki is not a bad guy, Marc Antony speech, Parody, Post-Thor (2011), Well - Freeform, speech, thor stands up for loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: Takes place after Thor (2011). Thor has to make a speech at Loki's funeral. The word "monster" is being thrown around and Thor is not pleased. (Based off Marc Antony's speech from Julius Ceasar.) Sorry if this description is terrible...





	Not A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Before you read this, just know this is really random and just kind of came to me. please do not judge my writing based off of this... I've had severe writers block lately, hopefully this will boost my producrivity. If you actually like this, let me know and I can write more Lok I stuff.
> 
> So this is based off of the Marc Antony Speech in Julius Ceasars by William Shakespeare.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> God bless,
> 
> Trekkiehood

Thor stood fighting of the tears as they brought the empty casket forward. He saw his mother trying not to cry for his and his father's sake, but she could stop the tears for her youngest son. Loki had been lost to the Bitterfrost. He was gone, and Thor was only now realizing the pain and neglect his brother must have felt. For Thor had taken him for granted, not realizing how much he truly needed him. The words "monster" had become a synonym with Loki, started by the High Council, and it grieved his heart. The progression stopped, Odin nodded to him, and Thor took his place in front of his dear brother's casket.

"Friends, subjects, Asgardians, please listen to me.

I come to lay Loki to rest, not to promote his life.

The evil that is done while living, is remembered long after death

The good is often forgotten

Perhaps that is the way it will be with Loki.

The council has told you Loki was a monster

and while he made mistakes, he was still my brother and an Asgardian at heart.

Here with the permission of the AllFather and the council,

For the AllFather is a wise King

And they are all honourable men,

I am here to speak at my brothers funeral.

He was my dear friend

Loving and caring even amongst his petty tricks and mischief,

But the council said he was a monster who deserved his death

And yes, the council is very wise.

He won many battles bringing much power and wealth to Asgard

Was this a monster?

When problems arose

He worked to help solved

A monster should not be capable of such deeds.

But still, the council told you that Loki was a monster

And the council is very wise

You were all here when the AllFather fell into the Odinsleep.

You know he was made king, not of his own choosing, but of necessity.

How is this the act of a monster?

But the council said he is a monster,

And yes, the council is very wise

I am not here speak against the council

Only what I know in my heart to be true,

You all did love him once,

Loki the Prince of Asgard,

Why do you now say he was deserving in such a cruel death?

Judgement must have remained on Misgard

And reason is gone

Please forgive my tears

For Part of me has died with my brother

And I promise, he will be honoured until my death."


End file.
